Fishcake and Nothing
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by NoNoWriter. Seharusnya Sasukelah yang paling sempurna di kelasnya. Tetapi pemikiran anehnya memberitahu Sasuke bahwa Naruto lebih baik darinya. Karena Naruto adalah kue ikan, sementara ia bukan apa-apa. NaruSasu. Drabble. One shot.


**NaruSasu**

**Rated: ****T****  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Published: 05-12-07  
Story id: 3535570**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Fishcake and Nothing © NoNoWriter**

**Fishcake and Nothing**

Sasuke kecil tiba-tiba saja gamang.

Ia tetap memandang pada mata biru di depannya, yang memandangnya penuh perhatian.

Sasuke, yang seharusnya lahir sempurna, selalu dielukan sepanjang hidupnya, memiliki nilai-nilai sempurna dan teman-teman yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Ia kaya. Ia tampan.

Ia jauh lebih baik dari siapapun di kelasnya.

Ia sempurna.

Maka saat seorang murid baru di kelasnya mulai melangkah ke arahnya, ia mulai mengeluarkan aura _aku-lebih-baik-darimu-pergi-dan-berhenti-membuang-waktuku_. Tetapi bocah itu menghiraukannya sama sekali, dan berhenti di depannya, tersenyum.

Dan Sasuke berusaha untuk mengejek anak yatim ini dengan memandangnya seakan ia hanyalah sampah di bawah kakinya.

Tapi si bocah terus saja tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke pikir mungkin nama keluarganya akan membuat si bodoh ini pergi. Uchiha Sasuke.

Tetapi bocah itu tetap tinggal, dan terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia lalu tersenyum dan memberitahu Sasuke bahwa namanya berarti kue ikan, dan itu adalah salah satu bahan ramen dan dia sangat mencintai ramen. Ia lalu bertanya apakah nama Sasuke ada artinya.

Dan saat itulah Sasuke kehilangan pegangannya.

Karena ia tidak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan si bocah.

Karena Sasuke tidak berarti apa-apa.

Ia tak berarti apa-apa.

Tapi bocah ini adalah kue ikan. Sebuah kue ikan.

Ia melipat lengannya dan memberitahu bocah itu bahwa marganya adalah Uchiha, dan itu artinya kipas.

Bocah itu memandangnya seolah ia bodoh, dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke bukan Uchiha. Sasuke adalah Sasuke, dan ia tidak peduli kalau keluarganya adalah kipas.

Dan Sasuke tak bisa apa-apa selain merasa dikalahkan oleh anak ini. Pada akhirnya, Naruto adalah kue ikan, dan ia bukanlah apa-apa.

Naruto mengatakan padanya bahwa bukanlah masalah kalau Sasuke tak ada artinya, dan kemudian berpindah untuk mengobrol dengan siswa lain.

Dan Sasuke tetap memandangi bocah itu.

Berhari-hari dan berminggu-minggu kemudian, mereka membentuk hubungan rival, karena Naruto tidak bisa menerima bahwa Sasuke jauh lebih baik dari semua orang, dan Sasuke tetap tidak bisa melupakan masalah kue ikan dan ketiadaan.

Dan tetap saja mereka adalah teman. Sasuke mengakui ini. Ia bahkan mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah teman pertamanya.

Karena saat memandangi bocah itu berbicara dengan siswa lain, ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak benar-benar berasosiasi dengan yang lainnya seperti itu. Tentu, ia dikelilingi oleh orang, tapi mereka tak bisa dinamakan teman. Mereka adalah pengagum.

Dengan Naruto, ia memiliki banyak teman. Tetapi tak ada seorang pun di antara mereka yang seperti Naruto.

Karena Naruto adalah kue ikan.

Dan para guru menemukan ini sebagai sesuatu yang unik; satu-satunya yang mau si Uchiha dengarkan adalah si yatim-piatu Uzumaki.

--

Mereka berpisah di umur dua belas, saat mereka masuk ke sekolah yang berbeda.

Tetapi ia masih dikelilingi orang-orang. Beberapa di antaranya adalah teman, dan sebagiannya adalah pemuja.

Kebanyakan penggemar. Para gadis yang langsung saja mengajaknya keluar bersama mereka. Tapi ia tidak ingin pergi. Meski kakak lelakinya bilang ia boleh melakukan itu.

Kakaknya yang sangat ia hormati.

Tetapi ia tetap menolak untuk pergi, karena mereka hanyalah para gadis yang tidak berarti. Meski salah satunya memberitahu dia bahwa namanya adalah Sakura, dan itu artinya bunga.

Dan temannya segera memandangnya tajam saat gadis berambut pink itu memberitahu Sasuke bahwa namanya berarti babi.

Tubuh dan pikiran Sasuke sudah bertumbuh sekarang, dan ia tidak lagi terpengaruh dengan arti dari nama.

Mungkin ia tak berarti apa-apa, tapi ia tetaplah sempurna dalam berbagai cara.

Jadi saat ia masuk ke sekolah baru di umur enam belas, ia telah melupakan masalahnya dengan kue ikan dan ketiadaan.

Bukan berarti ia tidak bersiap untuk bertemu dengan si pemuda pirang kalau ia muncul di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Tetapi ia belum benar-benar mempersiapkan diri dengan baik, karena saat ia melihat pemuda itu, yang juga telah bertumbuh, ia merasakan kepakan sayap aneh di perutnya.

Dan ia tak bisa apa-apa selain kehilangan pegangannya lagi saat pemuda itu menariknya dari kumpulan para gadis yang mengelilinginya, lalu berkata pada mereka bahwa Sasuke tak bisa pergi dengan mereka. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke punya _Uke_ di namanya, dan itu adalah salah satu istilah dalam hubungan sesama jenis.

--

Saat Sasuke kemudian bangun di atas ranjang yang sama dengan pemuda pirang itu, ia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mengontrolnya hanya dengan menggunakan namanya.

Naruto tersenyum di sebelahnya dan berkata bahwa meskipun Sasuke tak berarti apa-apa, Sasuke sangatlah berarti baginya.

Sasuke memutuskan bahwa tidaklah berguna memikirkan ini semua, lalu bergelung pada kue ikannya.

Karena Naruto juga sangat berarti baginya.

.:OWARI:.


End file.
